Shunt tubes are sometimes used to provide alternate paths for slurry flow in an annulus between a tubular string (such as, a completion string) and a wellbore. In this manner, the slurry can bypass blockages or restrictions (such as, sand bridging) in the annulus.
However, slurries (such as, proppant or gravel slurries) can be erosive to well screen components. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and utilizing screens for use in wells.